Bicycles are popular for recreation, exercise and transportation. Bicycles can be ridden over a long distance or a short distance, but regardless, a typical bicycle user will normally carry a number of accessories. These include, but are not limited to, a bicycle lock, a pump, spare tubes, tools for replacing tires and fixing general items, and water.
Each of the above listed accessories takes up space on the bicycle and further adds weight to the bicycle. On a bicycle, space is often at a premium. To find a good location for all of the accessories can be difficult and can preclude the addition of other accessories if all of the areas for mounting the accessories are taken up. Further, each of the above items adds weight which would be reduced if the items were somehow combined. There is also the problem of locking up additional items that are carried on a bicycle.
Attempts in the past have been made to overcome the above deficiencies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,902 to Gideon teaches a combination bicycle pump and lock. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of the Gideon reference, a U-shaped shackle is affixed to a lock means at one end and a handle at the other end. When U-shaped shackle is detached from handle and lock means, a pump is created. The pump has a piston rod that is generally in an inserted configuration within the cylinder but can be retracted from the cylinder and used as the shaft for a pump when a pump is required.
Gideon, however, has a number of shortcomings. The shackle in Gideon is affixed to a cross-member at first lock end and also at a second end. The second end forms the handle for the pump when the shackle is removed. This configuration provides a weaker structural support than regular locks since the handle is a movable component and pressure exerted on this can pry the shackle apart and force the handle to disengage from the shackle. Also, if the handle is disengaged from the cross-member, the pump shaft can be exposed and the lock will be easier to defeat unless the shaft is made of a sufficiently strong structural material and is fastened securely to the cross-member. These strength requirements of the pump components will increase the weight of the lock.
A further deficiency with Gideon is the use of a pump shaft 13. This shaft occupies the center of cross-member 22 when in the lock position and thus makes the space within cross-member 22 less usable for larger objects. In addition any lubricant on the surface of the pump cylinder would transfer to objects stored there.